~BoltWings~
Notes: Dear WOF Wikia users: I am NOT a copycat. Please do not think I am copying another BoltWing tribe, as I am familiar with it, but have only heard of it not seen the page, so please do not think I am copying the description, abilities, or any content that page may have. This tribe was made with the help of Popcorncomet, so A BIG THANK YOU TO POPCORNCOMET! This tribe was made by RainiDragon and Starryy0122, because they are the same person! This tribe was made with the help of Fantasydragon2670, (AKA, AnubistheNileWing, or just Anubis.) All pictures on this page has been gotten from the web! :) The Sections for Bearstack, and Mctfox, are for them only ! If you are not these people, I will let you know that I am going to be very annoyed! If you are one of these people, DO NOT edit anyone else's section. Also, do not delete anything, or I will get so mad! Credits: Suzanne Collins - Fog: I have not created this power, I got it from the second book of the Hunger Games called Catching Fire. Bearstack - Pyro Squad Web - Pictures of the Alpha leaders and Queen. :) Description: BoltWings can fly very fast and run very fast, as their tribe name: Bolt ''means fast. They have very large wings, and have stronger muscles and more stamina so they can run for a long time without a break. Their coloring ranges from black to gold, black and silver being the most common. Like a ZoneWing, they have full-moon pupils, ranging from yellow to sparkly purple. They also have a fiery ruff, which they can flare to make themselves more threatening. They can also stand on two hind legs quite easily. Their maw is built like an omnivore; sharp teeth, including fangs, in the front of the maw, blockier teeth at the back. They also have patterns showing their ranking in the Society of Diamonds. Commoners have diamonds that match their eye color, and the royals have odd markings such as Sunscrit, the ancient form of LightWing writing. This is like NileWing hieroglyphics on their wings; BoltWing Royals have Sunscrit markings on their wings as well. When angry, however, BoltWing pupils will seem to light on fire, and if you stare into them, you see a blazing fire. Also, their ruff will be a blazing fiery ruff, but when happy, or, stated in the scrolls, dormant, it will seem like a RainWing ruff, but it will flicker a bit. Even though BoltWings have big wings, the wings are very light, and do not cause much drag. They have a very streamlined body, almost like a cheetah. This gives them their super speed on land. Abilities: Lightfire: Lightfire is a fire that is a combination of both lightning and FIRE. the lightning part only stuns their enemy, while the fire burns. Sometimes they will use this to heal their allies or blood-related ones. They are also split up into groups, such as the Bolt Squad, the Star Squad, the Beam Squad, and the Air Squad. These all have to relate with their names, as Lightbolt is the leader of the Bolt Squad, Starbolt is the leader of the Star Squad, Darkbeam is the leader of the Beam Squad, and Airstrike is the leader of the Air Squad. Fog: This is an ability only Airborns have. The BoltWing's fire ruff goes out, but they flare it, stand up on their hind legs, and breathe the fog. This causes blistering, seizures, and nerve shutdown. This means that if you were smiling, you would grimace instead, even if it was not intended. Royals: Queen: The Queen is Queen Blur. She was originally part of the Air Squad, or the Rescue Squad. Not much is known about Blur. She was once an Alpha, but after she was hit by an uncontrolled meteor, one of her wings has been so scarred, she could never fly as fast again. Air Squad members have to be super fast. Princess: The Princess is Princess Blitzkrieg. She is very war-born, meaning she is a dragon who loves war, much like Queen Burn of the SandWings, (Canon,) Society of Diamonds: The Society of Diamonds are rankings. Royals are at the top and have markings, such as the Sunscrit markings on their wings, almost like hieroglyphics on a NileWing. Royals: Royals tend to have Sunscrit (ancient LightWing form of writing that is still practiced today,) markings on their wings like hieroglyphics on a NileWing. However, Royals' markings spell out their destiny and Airborns have the same destiny markings as well. Split-Royal: Split-Royals tend to have Sunscrit markings on their wings like royals, except they spell out the dragon's rank. Royals and Split-Royals are usually Squad Alphas. (For more info, see: ''Squads.) Split-Royals are also in between the Society of Diamonds Rankings, as the lowest would be Commoners which include, Farmers, Builders, and Miners who are not part of the Bolt Squad. Other markings they have are lightning strike stripes which are rare: only dragons named after air-related objects would have these markings. Airborns: Airborns have lightning strike stripes on their wings and body, a little like a StormWing. They are usually in the Air Squad. They also have the ability of Shutdown Fog. Airborns are also dragons who blend in with stormy weather, sometimes, even better than a StormWing! Commoners: Commoners tend to have diamonds on their back, matching that of their pupil color. This helps them a lot, because all BoltWings are different unless they are part of a Squad. (For more info, see: Squads.) Squads: Air Squad: The Air Squad's Alpha is Airstrike. The Air Squad is known as the Rescue Squad for they retrieve lost BoltWing Squad members and reunite them with their Squad. They are also in charge of getting resources to other Squads and to the rest of the tribe. This Squad consists of StormWings. Air Squad's pupils are usually blue to gold to silver. Star Squad: The Star Squad's Alpha is Starbolt. He is in charge of the changing of dawn to dusk. His members consist of SpaceWings and BoltWings. SpaceWings help out the most, as they were the ones to teach the Star Squad BoltWings how to change to dusk to dawn, BoltWing style. Star Squad's pupils are usually sparkly purple to silver to white. Star Squad members consist of SpaceWings and DreamWings. Beam Squad: The Beam Squad is known as the War Squad. Their leader is Darkbeam. He is in charge of setting up beacons so the Star Squad can find their way back to the kingdom. The beacons can be seen by only BoltWing eyes. This is so other tribes will not find the kingdom. Because their Squad name is ''Beam, ''their pupils tend to glow. This is only if they sense danger. Beam Squad's pupils are usually red to orange to IceWing blue. Beam Squad members consist of LightWings. Bolt Squad: The Bolt Squad is known as the Beta Squad. They take in deformed dragonets, even if their names don't have the suffix, bolt. They are miners and search for antique and rare gems and lost items from the ground. They are also the dragons who protect the treasure, and make sure the BoltWings who get into the kingdom are actually BoltWings, as ShiftWings and DarkWings tend to shapeshift into BoltWings to invade the kingdom. Bolt Squad pupils are usually gold to green to purple-pink. The Bolt Squad also takes in deformed dragonets. Bolt Squad members consist of CaveWings, StoneWings, and BloodWings. Hydro Squad: The Hydro Squad helps SeaWings when building, and makes sure ocean ecosystems don't fall to ridiculous Scavenger behavior, or sea dragon behavior. They consist of Water Spirits, SeaWings, and CoastWings. These dragon's pupils are usually sea-green, to dark, ocean blue. They are the dragons who control where all the rainfall goes to as well. The Alpha of the Hydro Squad is Vedenemo. The Hydro Squad is the only Squad in which the Alpha does not have the suffix, or affix, Hydro. Pyro Squad: The Pyro Squad controls wildfires, and any natural disasters having to do with fire. They are important, though not as important as some of the other Squads. They consist of SkyWings, FlameWings, (Fanon by Bearstack,) TwistWings, (Sereo-Types,) DarkWings, SpiritWings, DeathWings, and FlareWings. (Fanon by Bearstack,) They will rarely have blue-orange eyes, but will have red-gold, copper, orange, or yellow pupil colors. Their Alpha is Kasarra. Kinetic Squad: The Kinetic Squad is by far, the most important squad, even more important than the Star Squad, the Beam Squad, or the Air Squad. They practice all kinetics, and is known as the Training Squad. Before dragonets are put in their squads, they train in kinetics, such as Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Spacekinesis, and many more. Training Squad dragonets have different colored eyes, depending on the name, scale color, and Squad. Because they are from different tribes, the Training Squad consists of dragons from many different tribes. The Alpha of the Training Squad is Mystic, a Legendary BoltWing. Bearstack's Dragon(s): RainiDragon's Notes: All content in this section belongs to Bearstack and him/her only! If you are not this person, then he/she might get mad! Please don't edit this section! (Unless its me, RainiDragon.) Mctfox's Dragon(s): RainiDragon's Notes: All content in this section belongs to Mctfox and her only! If you are not this person, then she might get mad! Please don't edit this section! (Unless its me, RainiDragon.) Sonic the BoltWing: Sonic is a BoltWing who is trapped within a time loop forcing him to restart his life when he dies at a certain point. This of course means infinite lives which means infinite yay which means infinite ships which means infinite dragonets. Category:Fanmade Tribes